


Gruntle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gruntle: verb: grən-təl: to put in a good humour</p><p>back formation from disgruntle, first use in 1928<br/>(according to Merriam-Webster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gruntle

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the story that when they tried to dye Ben's hair black after he had been a ginger for Frankenstein, the dying process turned his hair green, not sure how true it is, but the story exists in the fandom, and I can imagine how Sherlock would have reacted to waking up from a nap with green hair-naturally John knows how to distract him...

John was yanked out of a relatively peaceful night's sleep by the screech of the violin.

"Damn. Gonna take a lot to gruntle the genius today, wonder what set him off-" He quietly stepped into the lounge and put his hand to his mouth, and tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh, John." The bow was dragged roughly across the strings one last time, then he stopped, and dropped despondently into the chair.

"Uhm...hmmm...should I ask?"

"I think it may have been that latest swim in the Thames? I tried a new shampoo last night when we got home, and I fell asleep in the chair because I couldn't move any more, woke up to find my hair had done...this!"

He pulls on his curls which are almost as green as the Incredible Hulk, except more neon.

"Oh, love. Mmmm, we may need to find an expert, maybe we can take a sample, take it to Molly and have her help determine what chemicals mixed to uhm do that...see if we can -"

"Oh, John! You are a genius! Of course! Go, get dressed and hopefully we can use her equipment...oh, this will be fun! We need the bottle of shampoo, and my kit...gogogogo! We'll get coffee there....yeah, I know, it's really coffee coloured water. I promise I'll make it up to you..."

"How 'bout less dips in the Thames, sweetie?"

"Done." Sherlock placed a sweet, brief kiss on his blogger's lips and he threw his coat and scarf on. "Come on!!!"


End file.
